My Perverted Best Friend
by flingfling-lovespurplexoxoxo
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been best friends ever since they were kids. Now as they go to high school together would fate bring them together as a couple? Will the tables turn for the worse or for better ? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**_FlingFling: Yay!! My second fanfic!! XD... and its AMUTO!! wooohhoooo_**

**_Ikuto: Yessssssss!!! That's great!!... XD_**

**_Amu: ... -_-.. damn it... another one. _**

**_FlingFling: You better not be sulking or I'll send Ikuto to deal with you..*smirks*_**

**_Ikuto: Please do send me! XD_**

**_Amu: I'm not!! I swear I 'm happy .. *grudgingly smiles* seee :)_**

**_FlingFling: Well give us the disclaimer then.!:)_**

**_Ikuto&Amu: FlingFling Does NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! (though she wishes too), The only thing she owns is the Plot.. Teehee ^^. Do ENJOY! :D_**

**_My Perverted Best Friend._**

_**CHAPTER ONE: Reminiscence of Memories**_

* * *

As Amu glanced out the classroom window she saw a cat-like figure under a shady Sakura tree sleeping.

"Typical Ikuto", Amu whispered to herself, shaking her head slightly. Amu knew that Ikuto was scudding classes again but she never knew how he passed each Semester with flying colours. As the English teacher continued teaching she started thinking of how they met each other.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A 5 year old Amu was in the park swinging on the swing set and humming a calming tune she heard earlier that day. She was swinging her legs back and forth sending her faster on the swing till she felt she was flying. As she was about to jump off the swing, the rusty chain started to break making the swing unstable; instead of falling forward she fell backwards. _

_Amu felt that she was falling backward so she closed her eyes tightly and held her head protectively. She waited for the impact but it never came. Amu opened one of her honey coloured eyes slowly and what she saw was a little blue haired boy with his arms around her protectively. _

_Ikuto was finished playing his violin and started to head back to the park bench, when he saw a Strawberry haired girl falling off the swing. He immediately dropped his violin case and sprinted towards the swing set .Ikuto made it since he dived towards her wrapping his arms around her. When he opened his sapphire coloured eyes, he gazed down at her face and studied her features and thought that she was cute. _

_Ikuto smiled when this Strawberry haired girl opened her eyes. He sighed with relief, she didn't get hurt, he thought to himself._

"_Thank y-yy—you", Amu stuttered; who was still processing in her mind that someone saved her._

"_No problem", smiled a 6 year old Ikuto. He stood up, holding out his hand for the Strawberry girl to take. When Amu took his hand, he pulled up so that they were now standing._

"_My name is Amu Hinamori ,and yours is?", asked the Strawberry haired girl to the blue haired boy._

" _It's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Let's be friends, Okay Amu?", replied Ikuto smiling gently to Amu slightly tilting his head making his purple hair fall in front of his eyes._

" _Okay!", Amu said ecstatically as they shook hands and ran off to the seasaw to play until their parents came for them._

_After that afternoon, they spent every waking hour together playing with each other on play dates till they got older that is; with their friendship growing stronger in the process._

_When they got older, they hung out and chatted with one another telling each other their deepest secrets no one else knew._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Wow, Amu never knew that they knew each other for 11 years now, after doing Math in her English class. Amu and Ikuto have been together through both good and bad times. As Amu was still in thought, her Sensei came up to her and dropped a heavy text book on the desk. The text book dropped with a loud thud on the desk that Amu was startled out of her thoughts, standing up suddenly looking all around scared, ready to run out the classroom.

" Himamori-san, Please keep your head in this classroom and not outside, Okay?", asked Sensei Naikaido, who titled his head to this side to make sure that Amu understood the question.

" It's Hinamori-san, Naikaido sensei,", Amu huffed angrily, " I Understand", Amu added while sitting back down in her chair reopening her note book to write some notes down.

Naikaido Sensei walked back to the front of the class to continue teaching his lesson on using the Present Participle tense in English and when it is supposed to be used.

'Gosh!! This Present particple tense thing is so difficult. Damn English!! Why can't it be easy like Japanese', Amu thought. She could not believe how difficult it was. Yeah, she could talk coherent English but come on who classifies tenses now a day.

**4 HOURS LATER**

The bell finally rung, signalling that school was over after a long day. Amu was packing up her note books and texts into her messenger bag, ready to go home and tackle that stupid English essay. She walked to her locker and entered her combination for the lock. Placing the text books she wouldn't be using into the locker, Amu saw Rima her small blonde friend.

" Hey Rima! What's up?", asked Amu who was now beside her short little friend. Rima may be a small thing but she could pack punch.

" Hey Amu, Just getting ready to walk home. What about you? Hmm", replied Amu's blonde little friend, Rima.

" Just gonna find Ikuto and walk home together ", Amu replied. Amu and Ikuto walked home together from since they started going to school, even though Ikuto is in a high class than Amu.

"Okay, cool. Well I gotta go.", Rima said waving as she walked pass Amu. 'When are they gonna get together', Rima thought. You could literally see that they were a match made for each other, but the thing is that they didn't see it in each other except best friends.

"Seeya later", Amu said waving back also. After talking with Rima, Amu headed outside to the Sakura tree under which Ikuto resided.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Ikuto was peaceful taking a cat nap, when he heard footsteps that were coming his way. He slowly opened his gorgeous sapphire eyes, and peeked under his lashes only to see that it was none other than his Strawberry girl, Amu. He quickly, closed his eyes and even out his breathing as though he was sleeping.

Amu slowly walked up to where Ikuto laid and sat near his face, where she started to gently stroke his beautiful purple hair out of his eyes. Ikuto started to lean into the stroking that he eventually started to purr and that made Amu laugh.

"What's so funny Amu?", Ikuto asked looking up at Amu's face while rolling on to his side with his hand supporting his chin.

"No--tttthing...", Amu said trying to stifle her laugh from Ikuto by looking away in the process to try and compose herself.

" Well I don't think it's nothing, with you trying to hide your face from me", Ikuto smirked while getting up to tickle Amu till she told him why.

" Mhmmm..", Amu laughing to herself since she couldn't talk.

"Oh really?", Ikuto replied. He positioned himself behind her back quietly and then started the attack on her.

" Ohh my Goddd...Ikkuuutooo.", Amu fell on her back laughing so hard from the joke that she got plus Ikuto's tickling.

"Ready to tell me now?", Ikuto asked smiling as he tried not to laugh as well.

"Never!!!!", Amu said between her laughing fit... She laughed so much her sides started to hurt her.

" Okkkkaaayyy, I give up,", Amu said, with that said, Ikuto stopped tickling her. " I was laughing cause you were purring and it sounded so realistic."

Amu stuck her tongue out and Ikuto nudged her, then they looked at each other and laughed. After, Amu and Ikuto stood up and decided it was time to go home.

"Let's go", Ikuto said smiling taking her hand in his.

"Mm Kay", Amu replied with her hand in his. Amu didn't think this was odd, because they held hands ever since they were kids. They were Best Friends.

* * *

**FlingFling: Wooohhooo , finally finished this chappie. Tell me what you think. :) should I continue???**

**Ikuto: I LOVE it !! and no TADAGAY!! now thats what I'm talking about. XD**

**Amu: It was alright... -_-...**

**FlingFling: What did i tell you!!! Ikutoooo!!**

**Amu: Noooooo. IT WAS GREAT!!...**

**Ikuto: Damn... Well Read and Review!!! Lots and lots of reviews :)**

**FlingFling: Now don't forget to press that sexy green button ... ... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**FlingFling: Wow. I finally finished the second chapter :)... I made it longer than the first chapter... It has lots of Amuto action going on .. *smirks*... And thanks to all those who reviewed.. It 's Appreciated :D**_

**_Ikuto: Really!!! XD... I'm so excited to read this chapter then :D_**

**_FlingFling: I'm glad to hear! :).. Heyy.. where's Amu anyways?? *looks around for her*_**

**_Ikuto: Oh yeah....She said that she'll be late and that I should do the honours today without her.... _**

**_FlingFling: Ugh.. why!?.... It better be something good or else.... Anyways Ikuto take it away... :D_**

**_Ikuto: *sweatdrops* , Ok then... FlingFling DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! ( Though she wishes too), so sit back and relax and enjoy this Chapter. :)_**

_**CHAPTER TWO: The Long Walk Home**_

* * *

As Ikuto and Amu walked home together, they decided to take their special route home today. This special route would normally be a walk through the park, then they would pass by the pond with the white ducks and then they would walk through the woods (which is a short cut) to get to Amu's house, but first they would normally stop for ice-cream and this time it was Ikuto's turn to pay for the ice-cream.

"Hey Ikuto, can you get my favourite please?", Amu pouted to Ikuto, how could he resist his little Strawberry. He always had a soft spot for her since that day at the park, when he saw her bright honey coloured eyes which were doe like in his mind.

" Anything for my little Strawberry", Ikuto winked suggestively as he turned around, Amu shouted, "You little pervert!". Ikuto just laughed it out as he ordered his favourite flavour which was chocolate and Amu's which was vanilla. 'Amu is always so easy to aggravate', Ikuto smiled to himself at that thought.

Unfortunately they were all out of Vanilla, just as he was about to order two chocolate ice-creams, his evil mind came up with a plan to "Freak Amu Out". Smirking to himself, he paid the ice-cream vendor and headed towards their spot under the shady Oak tree.

Ikuto walked up to Amu slowly with a frown on. Amu noticed this and that he only had one ice-cream cone. When she was about to ask, Ikuto interrupted her---

" Sorry, they didn't have any Vanilla ice-cream, and they only had enough chocolate ice-cream for one cone", Ikuto said innocently with his sapphire eyes glistening. "So let's share."

" Awwww .. man.. and I was so looking forward to some ice-cream", pouted Amu.

When Ikuto sat down next to Amu, he 'accidently' jerked his hand making the ice-cream splatter all over Amu's face. Amu wiped some of the ice-cream from off her eyes and gave Ikuto one hell of a death glare, while Ikuto was looking at Amu with such innocent eyes.

'Damn it.. I want to laugh so badly', Ikuto thought as it was eating his insides out.

When Amu was wiping off the remainder of ice-cream, Ikuto inched nearer and nearer to her cheek. Amu saw this and froze, 'What the heck is that neko doing now', she thought.

'She has no idea what I am doing", Ikuto snickered. As he inched nearer to Amu her cheeks started to turn rose red. 'What a great reaction to set the mood', Ikuto laughed mentally.

'What the hell!! Why is he still coming closer and what's with his eyes?', Amu thought.

As Ikuto reached Amu's cheeks, he started to lick the chocolate ice-cream off her cheek, from the corner of her mouth all the way up to her forehead. He continued this motion till Amu was fuming and extra bright red.

"Ikuto, S—tttopp itt", Amu gritted her teeth, steam was literally blowing through her ears if you didn't look closely.

"What? I'm just trying not to waste good ice-cream here, Amu", Ikuto rolled his tongue at the sound of Amu's name seductively as he looked into her honey coloured orbs.

" HEN---- TAIIII!!", Amu yelled red faced. Ikuto's eyes widened as he fell off balance at her shouting. As he shifted, his lips touched Amu's lips briefly. Amu's eyes widened at the sudden contact and pushed him off roughly and wiped her mouth clean using the back of her hand.

"Ikuto! What the hell was that?!?!!", Amu shouted. Ikuto tried to compose himself as he never planned of kissing his best friend. He was merely startled and he only planned of licking Amu's face.

"Amu, It was an accident!", Ikuto honestly said. "It was your shouting that made me slip, anyways", he added.

"Well if you weren't being a lil devil, maybe that wouldn't have happen", Amu stuck her tongue out at Ikuto. They tried laughing it out, but both were thinking about that accidental kiss secretly.

Ikuto got up from under the oak tree and held his hand out for Amu to grab, when she took it Ikuto pulled her off the ground, holding hands and started walking off towards the pond where they would pass to see the little ducks that Amu loves so much.

As they walked towards the pond they were still thinking about the kiss that happened. 'Why do I still feel weird', Ikuto thought spacing out. 'Damn that Ikuto, why does he have to be so perverted.. maybe that's why we're best friends?', Amu asked herself mentally. Amu tripped over a tree root while in thought and saw that Ikuto was looking into space.

"Hey...", Amu said while waving her hand in front of Ikuto's eyes.

"Huhh...", Ikuto said dully, shaking his head slightly. "What is it my little Strawberry", Ikuto asked looking towards the pond that they were coming close to.

" Well you're drifting off to space.. wanna tell me what you're thinking about?", Amu asked. She couldn't help it, she was naturally curious. Guess she never heard "Curiosity killed the cat", no?

"Nothing important, Amu.", Ikuto told Amu, tilting his head to the side while giving her his special smile. "We're here", he added as he lead Amu to the bank where they could wade their feet in the pond while the ducks swam around their legs.

Both Ikuto and Amu took off their shoes as well as their socks and placed the pair of shoes under the park bench. Ikuto rolled up his pants legs up to his knees and Amu was wearing her usual mini-skirts so her legs were fine. Ikuto was still by the park bench when he saw Amu was wading in the pond already, laughing at the cute ducks that were swimming. They brushed against her legs, their feathers tickling her slightly. 'She is just too cute for her own good', Ikuto thought to himself, smiling gently at her.

'Hey, where is Ikuto?', Amu thought as she didn't see him next to her. She looked around and saw that Ikuto was still by the bench.

" Ikuto, hurrrrryyy up!!!", Amu shouted excitedly, giving him the hand signals for 'hurry up'.

Ikuto laughed that husky laugh of his, " I'm coming now!", shouting back at her. Ikuto started walking down the incline towards Amu. Ikuto finally walked into the water and was next to Amu.

" Finally!!!, took ya long enough", laughed Amu as she nudged Ikuto softly with her elbow.

"Yes, yes... I am here", Ikuto laughed. They both had a great time watching the ducks and splashing each other sparingly as to not get too wet. After, Ikuto and Amu sat on the bench to air dry, laughing with each other, having a great time also.

"I think it's time to go home now", Ikuto said getting up rolling his pants down putting on his shoes one time and Amu following his actions also.

Amu and Ikuto got up from the bench and started to walk home now as it was getting dark. As the sun was setting, Ikuto held onto Amu's hand tighter as they were nearing the woods, which would cut the walk to Amu's home in half.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

'The evergreen trees looks even scarier at night', Amu thought as she squeezed Ikuto's hand tighter, while increasing her pace as well.

When Ikuto felt Amu's hand grab tighter around his palm, he automatically looked down to see what was wrong. 'Oh... she's just a lil scared', Ikuto sighed relieved that nothing major was wrong with her.

Suddenly they heard rustling of a nearby bush. Amu was frozen solid at the sudden sound, she was glued to the forest floor. On the other hand, Ikuto didn't bother stopping as it was probably a little rabbit making the bush rustle. Ikuto didn't notice that Amu was frozen solid to the ground until he couldn't walk forward anymore.

"Amu, what's the matter?", Ikuto asked in that caring husky voice of his. He couldn't help worrying over his little strawberry. Amu somehow managed to stoop onto the ground and cowered over. She was hiding her face between her knees, shaking terribly.

Ikuto walked over to where Amu was and stooped next to her and placed his arm around her waist trying to comfort her.

" Amu it is ok, there isn't anything there. Trust me. Ok?", Ikuto said trying to comfort Amu, but she still didn't budge.

Amu was so scared, that she couldn't stop shaking. So Ikuto told her that they couldn't stay in the forest longer or they wouldn't be to get home in time to their homework. Ikuto had his high school assignments to do while he would normally help Amu out with her Middle school assignments. Sometimes they would fall asleep together on Amu's bed, staying up all hours of the night chatting.

Ikuto decided to lift and carry her all the way home. 'It would be easier this way', Ikuto thought to himself.

"Amu, I'm gonna lift you up ok?, so we can home quickly", Ikuto said softly, gently taking her arms wrapping it around his neck while Amu nuzzled her face into his shirt, not bothering to look up. Ikuto then placed his hands underneath her knees and stood up slowly as to not jerk Amu. Ikuto then resumed walking through the forest to go to Amu's place.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

During the walk to Amu's house, Amu dozed off in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto finally reached Amu's front door. "We're almost there", Ikuto whispered into Amu's ears. He gently place Amu on her feet for a bit so he could open her front door. After he opened the front door, he peered inside and saw that her parents were out with Ami, since they were nowhere to be seen.

He lifted Amu back into his arms and walked through the threshold and closed the door with a push from his leg. Ikuto treaded up the flight of stairs into Amu's room.

When he pushed open her bedroom door he immediately walked over to Amu's bed, to put her down. After, he placed her gently on her bed, he walked back over to her door and closed it in softly.

He walked back to her bed and sat quietly next to her. He pushed her over gently and brought his feet up on the bed and took out one of Amu's manga out from under her bed. She usually stashed her good manga under her bed from Ikuto, even though he knew where it was stashed.

Ikuto was going to wait until Amu was awake to make sure she was fine. As Ikuto was reading his manga, Amu turned in her sleep and whispered softly, "Don't leave me." If Ikuto wasn't near to her he wouldn't be able hear what she said. Ikuto stopped reading his manga and gazed softly at her, brushing her bubblegum hair out of her eyes.

"I won't", he smiled gently at her. After he was finished reading Amu's manga he placed it back under her bed and lied down looking up at the ceiling.

As minutes passed, Ikuto was in deep thought, for some strange reason he has been looking at his best friend more often recently. He just couldn't resist, he also wanted to know why that kiss that happened earlier that afternoon, it felt strange to him; not bad strange, just weird strange. It was almost as if he enjoyed it.

Instead of leaving his mind in this turmoil, he turned facing Amu and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and inhaled her sweet fragrance. With that he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**FlingFling: Another chapter done. XD... So tell me how it was?...Flaming is welcome :)**

**Amu: *pants* I finally made it *pants***

**Ikuto: My little Strawberry!! Welcome back XD.... *hugs***

**Amu: -_-.. ughhh Damn it... **

**Ikuto: Aww, why so colddd, my Strawberry.. **

**FlingFling: Anywaysss... Ikuto how was it??**

**Ikuto: It was GREAT!!! *smirks* I Loved the Park scene the most XD...**

**FlingFling: Thought you would. :)**

**Amu: Totally Lost... *blank stare***

**FlingFling & Ikuto: SERVES YOU RIGHT!!! ..... **

**Ikuto: Well Read and Review everybody... Lots and lots of Reviews :D**

**FLingFling: Yes yes, And don't forget to press my sexy green button before leaving. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**FlingFling: Woohoo. I finally finished chapter three... and just before the New year!!! :D... I would like to thank all of my reviewers, It's so appreciated and I hope you guys have a splendid New year. You guys give me the energy to write. :).. Also this chapter has some Amuto action going on.**_

**_Ikuto: Yesssss. :D... So what do you have in store for Amu and I???_**

**_FlingFling: It's a secret.. :P.. just wait and read to find out._**

**_Amu: Youu!!! *glares at FlingFling*, What kind of second chapter was that?!?!_**

**_Ikuto: I'll tell you Amu *smirks*.. It's called Awesomenesssss _**

**_Amu: pfffffffff ... yeah right *rolls eyes*_**

**_FlingFling: Thank you Ikuto!! :D *hugs*, Atleast someone appreciates it. *sticks tongue out at Amu*. Ikuto, it's time you do the disclaimer for me._**

**_Ikuto: Anyways let's get on with the chapter.. FlingFling DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! ( Though she wishes too), Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^_**

_**CHAPTER THREE: A Rude Awakening **_

* * *

It was the crack of dawn on Sunday morning, when Amu started to toss and turn around in her bed, nuzzling her face into her soft and fluffy pillow. She suddenly felt a warm body pressed against her snugly. Mentally groaning she turned around to see who it was. Even though she had a hunch as to whom it was, only one guess, Ikuto, her one and only perverted best friend.

She groggily opened her eyes sluggishly, it was a bit fuzzy at first but as her eyes adjusted to the light that was in the room, she saw Ikuto fast asleep. 'Awwwww... he looks so adorable and innocent', Amu thought smiling gently at Ikuto.

Amu shifted around in her bed so that she can face Ikuto comfortably. Ikuto's hand twitched slightly constricting more around Amu's waist pulling her closer to his body. Amu smiled at his antic. 'He is so over protective', Amu giggled slightly. Amu was gazing softly upon Ikuto's face; she never noticed how boyish and cute Ikuto looked up close.

She brought her hand up to Ikuto's face gently brushing his blue hair out of his eyes, pushing his hair behind his ears. As she brushed past his ears, she noticed how soft and tender it was. Amu then decided to gently touch his ear lobe again to feel its softness.

As she started to caress Ikuto's ears, he slowly started to wake up. As he groggily opened his eyes she saw that Amu was caressing his ears and decided to tease her about. With that thought he smirked his infamous smirk.

"Amu, don't touch me in such erotic places", Ikuto whispered seductively into Amu's ears, smirking slightly. Amu was caught red handed, she was frozen stiff as if she stole a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Her whole face immediately turned a bright cherry red colour. She turned so red that she started to feel a bit hot. 'Damn that Ikuto!', Amu grudgingly thought. 'I'm soooo gonna kick him out of my bed', Amu thought, grinning evilly in the process.

"Amu, what's that face your making?, better yet what are you thinking about?", Ikuto asked curiously, tilting his head slightly like a new born kitten. "Aww my, Ikuto looks so cute when he tilts his head to the side like that', Amu thought, still grinning evilly.

Ikuto started to adjust himself on the bed in an upright position so he could see Amu better when Amu bended her knee and gave Ikuto one hell of a kick in his backside making him fall with a loud thud on his back.

"OWWWW AMUUUU!!!", Ikuto shouted with a bit of pain etched into his voice. "What the hell was that for?", he asked while rubbing his back trying to subdue the pain he was feeling while he tried to get up on his feet.

"That's for being a pervert", Amu said sticking her tongue out at Ikuto childishly. As Amu was laughing at her revenge, she felt bad at what she did, seeing Ikuto rubbing his back and hunched over like an elderly person.

After seeing what she had done, Amu wanted to apologize to Ikuto. 'He was just being himself, he really couldn't help it', Amu thought with a frown on.

"Hey, Ikuto?", Amu asked softly while looking down at her hands sheepishly.

" Yeahh...", Ikuto answered sluggishly as he was still rubbing his pain away. Ikuto was now standing up after several attempts to get up on his own two feet, looking at the mirror Amu had in her room, as he was trying to look at his back to see if there was a mark from the fall.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so far. You forgive me?", Amu asked sincerely, her golden orbs enlarged and glistened at the apology that it almost looked as though she was going to cry.

Ikuto looked away from the mirror to where Amu was lying down, on her tummy on her bed looking his way. Ikuto could see from the look Amu was giving him that she meant the apology.

Ikuto sighed how could he not forgive his little Strawberry, she was his best friend. "Of course I forgive you my little Strawberry", Ikuto replied to Amu. He then walked over back to bed and sat on the edge close to Amu as he rested his hand on her head to let her know, it was okay. "My back will one day recover from your brutal attack Amu", Ikuto teased, as he laughed his hushy laugh at Amu, nudging her in the process.

"Haha, very funny Ikuto. You're sure it's okay?, Do you want me to get some ice for it?", Amu rambled on getting up in the process without even hearing if Ikuto really needed the ice as she exited her room to go downstairs into the kitchen for the ice; but she felt better, knowing Ikuto forgave her.

"Only Amu", Ikuto said while shaking his head at his little Strawberry. Ikuto then laid back onto the bed to see if he could catch a few more winks before the sun rose.

Ikuto turned his head to Amu's night stand next to her bed to check what time it was. 'Damn, it is so early. 4 o'clock in the morning!!.', Ikuto thought while folding his long slender yet muscular arms behind his head as he looked up at Amu's ceiling, waiting for Amu to return with some ice for his back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and Ikuto drifted off to sleep. Amu finally got the ice pack and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. As she twisted her door knob and peered inside, she saw that Ikuto was asleep; so she walked in closing the door behind her softly. She walked towards the bed, next to a curled up Ikuto. She sat next to Ikuto and lifted up his shirt a bit until it showed a bit of his lower back to Amu.

'Oh gosh I left a mark', Amu thought guiltily upon seeing a small round spot which was a bit swollen and red. She then held up the ice pack and gently placed it on Ikuto's lower back.

Ikuto was sleeping peacefully until he felt a sudden chill on his back and woke up with a start. When he got up quickly, Amu was thrown on the floor from Ikuto's sudden rush, as he rolled over quickly and pushed Amu off while the ice pack fell on Ikuto's lap.

" Huhh... Wha-- What's this?", Ikuto said groggily while he tried to locate his surroundings and tried to identify what was on his lap.

"Ouch", Amu said while rubbing her backside, getting up in the process.

"Amu, is that you?" Ikuto asked curiously since he only heard a voice and didn't see a figure.

"Well of course it is baka!", Amu replied. "Who else would it be?", Amu said tersely.

"Well, let me see.." Ikuto said smugly as he finally woke up, "a thief, a stalker...", Ikuto was smiling as he was going through his list but was interrupted by Amu's voice.

"Ok, ok, I get it", Amu said defeated. She got back onto the bed, Ikuto sliding over to Amu 's original spot on the bed to make room for her, and took the ice pack from off Ikuto's lap and said, "Here's your ice pack".

"Thanks my little Strawberry", Ikuto sincerely said as he gave Amu his special smile.

"You're Welcome", Amu said returning the smile. "Come on lets go back to sleep, we have tons of assignments to complete for school tomorrow", Amu said while turning on her side pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"Anything you say my little Strawberry", Ikuto said childishly as he wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and pulled her flush against his body as he curled around her as a little kitten.

"Iku---tto, any tighter and I'll turn blue", Amu gasped between words since Ikuto wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Ooops, Sorry my little Strawberry", Ikuto apologised. He soon loosened his grip around Amu's waist but his arm was still secured around her waist.

"Ahhhh.. now that's better Ikuto, thanks", Amu said smiling as she closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into her pillow.

"Sleep well Amu", Ikuto whispered as he brushed some of Amu's bubblegum hair away from her ear, nuzzling his face into the crook of Amu's neck.

Ikuto didn't go to sleep immediately as he waited for his little Strawberry to fall asleep first to make sure that everything was safe. Amu couldn't have asked for a better best friend than Ikuto.

* * *

**_FlingFling: Another chapter has been done. XD......Sooo tell me..... how was it?...Flaming is ALWAYS welcome :). Every Review COUNTS!! :D_**

**_Ikuto: FlingFling you have out done yourself... It was...._**

**_FlingFling: Whatttt?..._**

**_Ikuto: GREAT!!!!!!!!! XD_**

**_Amu: It was alright.. -_-... next time I shouldn't be pushed off my own bed._**

**_FlingFling: So what? :P... I'm the writer and I can do whatever I please with you. teehee ^^.. Thanks Ikuto. I knew you would like it._**

**_Ikuto: Well Read and Review everybody... Lots and lots of Reviews :D...And Happy New year everyone!! and keep on watching Shugo Chara Party!.. I might just come back from Paris ;). _**

**_FLingFling: You BETTER IKUTO!! :), And don't forget to press my sexy green button before leaving everyone ;). :D_****_ Also HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 2-0-1-0!!! May all the best happen._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**FlingFling: Hey everyone!! :) I'm back with the other chapter :).. I'm so excited that I finished this next chappie has some AMUTO action going on.... . I would also like to thank all my reviewers, You guys give me the energy to write my chapters.. :D It is so appreciated when you guys review, It makes my writing become better :)...**_

**_Ikuto: FlingFling!! I have been waiting to see what happens between Amu and myself in this chapter... :).. I love your story *hugs*_**

**_Amu: Ugh.. it better not be stupid like the other chapter.. -_-_**

**_Ikuto: *death glares at Amu*, Hey we have company today ... FlingFling who is this now... *taps foot impatiently*_**

**_FlingFling: Umm... one of my reviewers :P I decided to have someone else do it for a change :P.... Ok?.. Anyways take it away CreepingDeath.. :)_**

**_Creeping Death: _****Disclaimer!!!:FlingFling ,our amazing writer,does not OWN Shugo Chara!!!(even tho sometimes she likes to think she does).So please get yourself comfortable,pour yourself a drink and enjoy the upcoming story!!!**

**Fling Fling: That was good... :D**

**Ikuto: Yeah it was :P**

_**CHAPTER FOUR: A Disturbing Evening**_

* * *

It was late afternoon, close to dusk when Amu's mama came into the room after knocking repeatedly on her bedroom door.

"Amu, sweety are you awake?", Mama asked as she carried in a laundry basket with some of Amu's clothes to put away into her drawers.

Amu's mama looked around and saw that Ikuto slept over, 'No wonder she is still asleep', Mama thought smiling slightly to herself.

Mama could remember the day when Amu introduced Ikuto, who was from the park.

Mama was so grateful that Ikuto saved her from falling off the swing set. As Amu's mama was in thought and packed Amu's clothes away into her drawer, she drifted off into thought about when Amu first introduced Ikuto to her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_As Amu's Mama was walking up to the ice-cream vendor to buy Amu her favourite, which was Vanilla, she turned around to make sure Amu was safe on the swing and she was. So she continued walking towards the ice-cream vendor. When she reached the vendor, she asked the lovely young lady for two vanilla ice-cream cones and gave her some Yen to cover the price. The young lady handed Mama the ice-cream cones and told her to have a 'Good day' with a well practiced smile. _

_When Amu's mama turned around she saw that Amu was on the ground and looked unconscious. She hurriedly dropped the ice-cream cones onto the ground and sprinted over to her little strawberry daughter. _

_As Amu's mama reached two thirds the way over to Amu, panting in the process, she saw that Amu was giggling with a tall little blue haired boy. Mama was dumbfounded at the site. She swore she saw her baby girl on the ground. _

_Amu's Mama started walking back to Amu, trying to regain her breath in the process, after knowing that her baby was safe. _

_Amu's Mama came walking up to the seasaw, to where Amu and that tall little blue haired boy were playing. She saw that they were having so much fun, giggling and laughing to their delight. _

_Amu saw her mama making her way towards them. So she hopped off when the seasaw weighed more towards her side. As she came off, she ran over to Ikuto, pulled him off the seasaw and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where her mama was, running towards her mama._

_When Amu met up with her, she told her all about her nearly falling off the swing set, and how her new blue haired friend, Ikuto, saved her life, and that they were best friends now. When Amu's mama heard her story, she was relieved that she really did see what she saw. She was also grateful to Ikuto for saving her little strawberry baby. _

_After that, Amu and Ikuto went back playing, while she waited on the park bench for the little ones to get tired. During her waiting, Ikuto's mum came by also, and then they sat down talking about their little ones._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As Amu's mama finished putting up Amu's clean clothes into her drawers, she left the two kids to sleep in more. So she closed the door in softly, thinking that they are just so cute together, ever since they were back in the park.

As she softly closed in the door, Ikuto heard a soft thud and started to wake up. As he opened up his sapphire coloured eyes, he expected to see the sun shine brightly, but instead he was met with a sunset glow.

With seeing the sun set, he peered over Amu's body to check the alarm clock by her bed side, and saw that it was 5:30 pm. 'Damn', he thought, as he got out of bed softly in order not to wake Amu up.

As he sat on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers through his silky blue locks, trying to rid himself of his sleepy state. After, he got up and stretched his body, relieving himself of some of those tensed muscles that he got when he went to sleep.

Ikuto was such a little kitten, everything he did looked so cat like.

He then walked over to Amu's drawers and took out his secret stash of clothes. As he walked to Amu's bathroom, he smirked to himself, thinking of how Amu never found his secret stash of fresh clothes in her Underwear drawer. He chuckled to himself quietly.

When Ikuto reached the bathroom, which was across from Amu's closet, he closed the door in softly and turned the lock on the door. He turned on the bathroom shower, and left it so that the water can be warm for his liking.

He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet to warm and took some water into his hands and splashed his face with water. After he was finished with rinsing his face he took his toothbrush from out of the cabinet on the wall, which was blue, so that Amu could tell the difference between as to whose toothbrushes were in there. He applied some toothpaste onto the toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

When he was finished, he took off his clothes and threw them into Amu's dirty laundry basket. After all it was Amu's mama who would place his clothing into Amu's underwear drawer after she had washed them.

When Ikuto got into the shower, the water was just the right temperature. He used one of Amu's shampoos for his hair, which smelt like Vanilla, and continued his bath and grooming.

While Ikuto was in the shower, Amu was awakened by the loudness of the water running in the bathroom. 'Ughh… that has to be Ikuto', Amu thought grudgingly, rolling over in the process. Since she couldn't sleep anymore, she threw the covers off of her body and sat at the edge of her bed.

When Amu got up, she stretched for a few minutes and went to her closet to get some of her clothes so that when Ikuto came out she could go and have a bath.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"What could be taking Ikuto this long", Amu said fuming.

She placed her pencil on her notebook and got up from her desk in the corner of her room, which was close to her balcony. She managed to finish her Mathematics assignment while Ikuto was in the bathroom.

She walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked hard on the door and yelled, "Ikuto I need to use the bathroom also!".

When Ikuto heard, Amu yell over the door, he smirked and devised a devilish plan only Ikuto could come up with. He was only wrapped in a towel that hung low on his waist when Amu knocked on the door.

"Well, my little Strawberry, I didn't know you wanted to see me half dressed", Ikuto said smirking as he unlocked the door and opened it to see a fuming Amu.

"Ikuto , I have no time to play your silly game, 'cause I wanna watch a movie tonight, so let's hurry up and do our assignments", Amu said angrily. "I'll give you 5 minutes to hurry up and dress."

Amu walked in the bathroom and dropped her clean clothes on the countertop, and left Ikuto in his towel. As she was leaving she slipped in a puddle of water that Ikuto left on the floor from his bath.

As she was slipping she grabbed the closest thing to her, which was at the moment Ikuto, and they were sent toppling down on the hard cold floor.

When Ikuto opened his eyes, Amu was looking straight up into his eyes as he looked down into her eyes. Ikuto never knew how alluring her honey coloured eyes were, yes he knew they were very pretty but never did he noticed how alluring they could be.

Ikuto was slowly but surely bringing his face closer to Amu. Now as Ikuto lost in his thoughts about his best friend now, Amu was fuming, 'GOSH!!!, What is this perverted cat gonna do now!', she thought angrily.

As Amu was waiting for Ikuto to get himself off of her, she had the sudden urge to sneeze. As Ikuto was getting to Amu's lips, Amu sneezed right into his face.

"Ughh… You've got to be kidding me, You sneezed in my face…", Ikuto said in a 'What the hell' tone. Luckily he was snapped out of his daze before he did anything out of the regular with his best friend.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry—", Amu said sincerely but started laughing at Ikuto because he lost his cool and composed self just 'cause of a tiny sneeze.

" You think this is funny don't you?", Ikuto asked and he had to smile because he thought it was funny also, but tried to be upset at her, but he failed at that.

"Uh-huh, just a lil bit though,", Amu snickered. "Anyways hurry up and dress, remember just 5 minutes."

With that Amu got off from the hard cold floor, and went into her room closing the bathroom door behind her.

**35 MINUTES LATER**

Both Ikuto and Amu were now clean and were doing their assignments. Ikuto was doing his assignments and trying to help Amu with her World History assignment as well.

Since Ikuto was in high school, freshman year, he would know a lot more in History than Amu. They were laughing and teasing each other while they were doing their homework having a splendid time even though the work was hard.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Ikuto was finished all of his assignments, while Amu was still struggling still with World History. He was relaxing on Amu's bed, reading some crappy manga that was on the floor, beside her bed.

"Come on Amu. Just take a break. Let's go watch that movie of yours, please", Ikuto whined to Amu. He had been waiting for 30 minutes now.

Amu looked at Ikuto and back to her assignment and sighed, "Yeah, sure. It's not like its due for tomorrow or anything", Amu said getting up, and pushed her chair under her desk.

" Ok lets go", Ikuto said happily.

As he got up from Amu's bed he tossed the crappy manga on the floor and they both walked out of Amu's bedroom and made their way into Amu's living room.

* * *

**_FlingFling: Another chapter has been completed... So what do you all think??.. Is it good?? Flaming is ALWAYS welcome :). Every Review COUNTS!! :D_**

**_Ikuto: This was AWESOME!!!!!!! Geez you deserve a damn hug.. *hugs*_**

**_Amu: It was alright.. *grudgily smiles*_**

**_FlingFling: Anyways... Ikuto you want to say something for me?_**

**_Ikuto: Yeah sure, why not?... _**

**_FlingFling *whispers into Ikuto's ear telling him what to do* You got it? ;)_**

**_Ikuto: Ok.. :D.. FlingFling DEMANDS reviews from everyone.. FEEDBACK is ALWAYS good!!... and she is taking valuable time to write it for you guys so.. MAKE SURE YOU ALL REVIEW!!!.. :D.. Read and Review!! lots and lots of emmm :)_**

**_FlingFling: Thanks Ikuto :).. And don't forget to press my sexy green button before leaving everyone ;)... _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**FlingFling: Heyy everyone!! :D.. I'm fnally back after..... 2 1/2 months of not hearing from me.... O_o..... But to make up for that I made my story really long with a good laugh here and there. :)... Not much Amuto action though.. it's very light.... Also I would also like to thank all my reviewers, You guys give me the energy to write my chapters.. :D It is so appreciated when you guys review, It makes my writing become better :)... Also very special thanks to NaturallyDumbBlonde who helped me out in choosing a Movie but even though I didn't use it I still loved your input.. You're just lovely :D and to CreepingDeath who always helps me out with the disclaimer .. Thanks a million You're such a doll XD.. *hugs you both* Love you guys both.. :D**_

**_Ikuto: FlingFling where have youuu beeennnn!!??? _**

**_Amu: Well she was prolly busy you know... She has a lifeeee!! Emphasis on the life part... _**

_**FlingFling: LMAO... I have been through hell and back... School really killed me this semester, btw I'm lucky I made it out alive and without having a breakdown and next semester I will be dead sooner or later but before that I am telling you guys my last update until SUMMER!! ( did you guys hear, SUMMER!!! so don't get any ideas ).... Will be the 26th April,2010. :D.... I have my reasons for this and I will have an OC appear XD.... **_

**_Ikuto: -_- I hope it aint a guy to take Amu away..... *sulks in the corner*_**

**_Amu: I think i might actually like this story soon.. :P..._**

**_FlingFling: What are you trying to say you don't like my story .. *death glares*.... And It maybe be a guy or a girl or both.. who knows *shrugs shoulders and winks* XD.. Anyways its time for the disclaimer from CreepingDeath... Take it away XD..._**

**_CreepingDeath: Disclaimer!!!_**

**Just so you guys know FlingFling does not own the movies Ju-on, Shutter, and The hills have eyes.... but in my humble opinion she is an excellent writer with alot of potential!!!(She paid me to say that!) The summaries were used off from IMDb. ****Shutter's plot belongs solely to the owner and she tried to recreate the scenes from the movie from memory...****so if anything isnt the same She aplogize. BTW ****,even tho shes very talented, she does not own SHUGO CHARA. ****Enjoy!!! (I do all the time).**

_**CHAPTER FIVE: What a Movie Night!**_

* * *

When Ikuto was in Amu's living room, he was lounging in the Hinamori's comfy black couch that faced their television set. While he lounged, he was waiting for Amu to come out of the kitchen with some soda and popcorn for the movie. 'What is taking that girl so long', Ikuto thought as he got up from the couch ready to look for Amu.

As soon as Ikuto got up, Amu appeared in the living room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn and some soda.

"Finally!!, I'm so thirsty!!", Ikuto said as he grabbed a can of Coke.

He opened it and gulped the contents down in one mouthful.

"Take it easy there Camel, don't want you to be choking before the movie is on", Amu teased, laughing in the process as she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

After, he sighed loudly in contentment as he walked back to the couch to sit and relax before Amu started the movie.

She placed the bowl of popcorn and the pack of Coke on the coffee table in front of the living room's couch. After she placed the snacks on the coffee table, she walked over to her DVD player, where it rested on her movie cabinet.

Amu loved to watch movies so her cabinet was overflowing with all the DVDs she bought over the last couple of years. You could tell that this was Amu's cabinet as many movies were scattered around inside the cabinet. It was very untidy.

As Amu knelt in front on the cabinet, she took out three DVDs that she recently bought but never got the chance to watch them.

She laid them in front of her, and scanned the summary behind each of the DVDs. The first one was "The Hills have Eyes", which read:

_While travelling in a trailer to California through the New Mexico Desert, a family is misled to a shortcut going to nowhere by the owner of an isolated gas station and wrecks the car in a rock. Along the night and on the next day, they are attacked by a group of deformed cannibals, fruit of the atmospheric nuclear tests conducted by USA from 1945 to 1962 in that spot. Absolutely trapped by the psychotics, they have to fight to survive._

'Sounds interesting and cool', Amu thought as she placed it on the ground and picked up the second DVD, which was "Ju-on". The summary read:

_In Japan, when the volunteer social assistant Rika Nishina is assigned to visit a family, she is cursed and chased by two revengeful fiends: Kayako, a woman brutally murdered by her husband and her son Toshio. Each person that lives or visits the haunted house is murdered or disappears._

'Wow, sounds a bit brutal', Amu thought and placed it back in the movie cabinet. 'I don't think tonight I'm gonna watch a horror', Amu thought shivering at the thought of living in a haunted house.

Ikuto was watching Amu as she tried to pick out a movie to watch. He chuckled slightly when he saw that Amu threw the DVD back into the cabinet and shivered afterwards.

Amu heard him chuckle after her, so she lifted her head ever so slightly and stuck her tongue at him.

"Amu can you hurry up, by the time you're finished I'll be asleep", Ikuto teased.

"Ok ok , I'm hurrying up now", Amu hastily replied.

So she picked up the last DVD which was, "Shutter", and read the summary as quickly as possible. It read:

_A young photographer Thun and his girlfriend Jane discover mysterious shadows in their photographs after fleeing the scene of an accident. As they investigate the phenomenon, they find other photographs contain similar supernatural images that Thun's best friends are being haunted as well, and Jane discovers that her boyfriend has not told her everything. It soon becomes clear that you can not escape your past._

'This sounds interesting, supernatural images in pictures, sounds even cooler', Amu thought as she placed the other DVDs in the cabinet and stood up. She walked over to the DVD player and inserted the disc and pressed play.

"FINALLY!! I've been waiting forever for you to choose that damn movie. I was beginning to fall asleep here", Ikuto complained.

"Well I would have woken you up to watch the movie anyways", Amu said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Okay, let's hush the movie's about to begin", Ikuto whispered and turned off the lamp besides the couch.

When Ikuto turned the lamp off, darkness enclosed the room, leaving only the TV screen to give the room light from the movie playing.

Amu was fidgeting around the couch as the movie started with the opening credits and previews. As she fidgeted her elbow nudged into Ikuto's side leaving him breathless.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry", Amu apologised, giggling slightly at what she'd done.

Ikuto just nodded his head 'Okay', while he held his side, rubbing it to ease some of the pain away.

After, Amu tried to get herself comfortable; she placed her feet on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Both Amu's and Ikuto's feet rested on top of the table. Oh how Amu's Mama would kill them if she saw that their feet were on her clean coffee table.

As the movie progressed on after the opening credits and shorts of other movies, "Shutter" finally began.

_It was 12:30 a.m., when Thun and Jane were driving home from their friends' Wedding reception, which involved lots of drinking and dancing. From the looks of it they had a blast. They were extremely drunk and trying to make out at the same time as well as drive home safely. While they were trying to 'make out' they swerved a bit and bumped into something or someone. Thun stopped the car immediately. Jane told him to go outside and check what happened. Eventually he stumbled out of the car._

_He was extremely wasted but what he saw nearly made him piss his pants. On the road laid a Japanese woman, dead. As he went closer the woman started to move and groan. Thun was frozen solid to the road. Then Jane honked the car horn and asked him what the matter was. The noise snapped him out of his reverie and he tried to sprint to the best of his ability in his drunken state. As he reached the car he slurred out to Jane that there was a dead woman on the road who seemed not to be dead but smashed on the road by their car. Jane was flabbergasted and looked out the window to see the remaining evidence but when she looked, nobody was smashed on the road. _

_Jane told Thun that no one was on the road dead and how they must've had too much to drink at their friend's wedding. So they drove home._

_The following day Thun and Jane went to their various jobs. Thun was a photographer, which was the main reason why Jane and himself were there in the first place. Jane on the other hand worked with a company. They were newlyweds. _

_Thun was at a photo shoot, when things started to take a turn for the worst, with one of his clients, who was part of a top modelling agency._

_As Thun took pictures of the models, who were modelling a new line of clothing from a Fashion agency, with his camera; the pictures ended up having a ghost like figure in each picture that he took when he viewed them digitally from off his camera. Eventually, he thought that his camera was giving technical difficulties._

_After the photo shoot, he went into the blue room where he developed his film to see if they had this blurred image still; since he thought that it was from the screen from off of his camera._

_When his photos were finished being developed, each picture had this ghost like figure, which looked like a lady, by the looks of it. _

_Thun got freaked out a bit and showed one of his photo buddies the photos. His buddy said it was probably the wind or something that caused the blur as he tried to reason out why each picture had some ghost like figure in it._

_As the day progressed on, he went home and met Jane working on a project. Jane stopped what she was doing and gave him a peck on the cheek and asked how his day went. Thun told Jane that his day was okay but freaky, since all of the pictures that he took out were blurred with some ghost lady. _

_Jane was a bit doubtful that it was dead lady in the picture, so Thun showed her each picture that he took out in the morning. She gasped as she saw that he was really not hallucinating some dead woman in his pictures. This ghost like figure did look like some woman, but the face was blurred and distorted and the lady looked as though she was longing for something or someone. _

_She told Thun that probably who ever was in the picture was a troubled spirit who wasn't at ease with her past. She was probably haunting people to send a message to them that she needed help. Jane got quite interested in this phenomenon and wanted to investigate this situation, but Thun told her not to meddle with the supernatural. Jane was independent and didn't give a damn and went along with the investigation._

_////////////////////////50 MINUTES into the MOVIE/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Jane has been investigating scenarios about that ghost lady in Thun's photos, which were the ones he took out when he had to take shots of the models. So far Jane found out that the lady was in her 30's and died from suicide. The lady's name was quite familiar to Thun when she told him. Also, since Jane has been investigating, all of Thun's friends have been somehow mysteriously killed, one by one. This left her puzzled greatly. _

_Also, Thun started to complain about having a great pain in his neck. It didn't feel like a crick in the neck, so he went to the doctor. The doctor said that everything was fine and that it was just tension from a bad sleeping position._

_Since then Jane has been seeing the ghost more clearly as she was trying to tell her something and she was showing her clues also for the cause of her death. Apparently it wasn't suicide. The ghost also appeared more clearly in photos now as Jane took out pictures just to check some theories out._

_//////////////////////////// LAST 10 MINUTES of the movie//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_After all the investigation Jane did, she finally found out the truth about the lady's mysterious death. It was all Thun's fault; he killed her, saying that it was just an "accident" since she was very clingy. _

_Thun was also trying to explain to Jane that he wasn't in love with her but Jane did not believe the lies that were coming from his mouth. After Thun confessed, she could not continue living with him after knowing the brutal way in which he killed her. She also found out that the ghost lady killed his friends who were in cahoots with Thun. She left him the very same day. _

_After Jane left, Thun started to get angry and started shouting for his ex-girlfriend to show up. He started using the night vision camera, which Jane used to figure out that his ex-girlfriend was residing in their apartment, by taking shots of each part of the apartment to see where she was. He was going to confront a ghost. _

_After taking shots of every inch of his apartment, there weren't any signs of her. In outrage he started shouting for her to show up. Suddenly he felt the pain in his neck return. After a few minutes, he looked up as he got this strange sensation that she was on top of him. He slowly took the camera in his hand and took a shot of his neck. _

_When the picture came out and was slowly fading to show the picture he saw a woman on his shoulders looking down on him longingly. He started to scream and started to move backwards……_

Suddenly the TV screen just went blank. Amu was so into the movie while Ikuto feel asleep sometime during the movie. Ikuto's head rested on Amu's shoulder, he looked like a total kitty cat with his bangs covering his eyes in a mystically cute way.

Amu was left in the dark, it seem as though there was a power outage around the neighbourhood as the street lamps were also off when Amu looked over to the window behind the television set .

Amu was so into the movie that she thought she heard whispering around her. She was so scared that the hair at the back of her neck started to rise. Not only that, she started to get goose bumps on her arms.

"Ummm…. Ikuto wake up…", Amu said while trying to nudge him awake.

Amu was so scared that she even started to hear the stairs make creeping sounds as if someone was coming towards them.

"Come on Ikuto, waaakkkeeee uppp", Amu chided as she grew restless of Ikuto not responding to her nudges.

"Ohh my gosh…" , huffed Amu.

She let out a sigh of frustration as Ikuto just grumbled and turned his head to the other side. The creeping sounds increased and got louder as someone was approaching the living room. Amu looked towards the direction from where the sound was coming from and saw a tall shadow coming down the stairs towards them. Amu rubbed her eyes just to make sure that it was just a figment of her imagination but it wasn't, it was FREAKEN real.

"OH MY GOD!, Ikuto get the hell awake now!", Amu said urgently as she slapped his face a couple of times firmly.

Ikuto was finally startled awake.

"Wha---What happened", Ikuto said urgently as he looked around franticly looking for Amu to make sure that everything was alright.

"Why is it soo dark?", Ikuto asked.

"I …. I think there's someone in the house… listen…", Amu replied back quietly with fright in her voice. Amu totally forgot about Ikuto's question but that really wasn't important right now.

Ikuto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while he listened intently for some noise. After two minutes, Ikuto heard the creeping sound of the stairs and a grumble as if the person stumped their toe against the edge of the stairs.

'Geez a power outage must have happened', Ikuto thought from what he could deduce from the situation.

"Amu, get behind me now!", Ikuto said urgently in a serious voice as he picked the now empty popcorn bowl to defend them against the intruder.

"Oh my god, what are we gonna do, the person is getting closer", Amu said as she griped the back of Ikuto's shirt tightly like a five year old child trying not to get lost in the big crowd.

"Just chill, Amu", Ikuto replied calmly as he held the empty bowl tighter and raised it a bit higher in order to defend them if need be.

The person's shadow was getting larger as it came towards them. The shadow's arm came up and pointed a 'straight rounded object' towards them. A clicking noise was emitted from the object.

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is??", Amu whispered with fright in her voice.

"I really hope not", Ikuto replied as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Ikuto waited to hear a gun shot, but it never came. Instead when he looked up and looked closely at the person in front of them; he noticed that the person was just trying to turn on the light from the flashlight by hitting the head of the flashlight. It seemed as though that it wasn't turning on. On the plus side the shadow also resembled Amu's Papa.

Ikuto placed the empty bowl back on the coffee table and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Amu, its just your Papa…", Ikuto said as he sighed, " You were just too into the movie and you just imagined it was someone else and the power outage just added fuel to your imagination".

Ikuto flopped back onto the couch, his adrenaline rush now slowing down, and greeted Amu's Papa.

"You're kidding me, its just Papa?..", Amu said in surprise.

Ikuto just shook his head up and down in the 'yes' motion in the dark even though she could just see Ikuto's body outline in the dark.

"Papa!... What are you doing downstairs in the dark?", Amu asked her Papa.

Papa grumbled as his feet still hurt from when he was coming down the stairs and then answered.

"Well Mama told me to come and check up on you guys, to make sure that you were all okay in the power outage", Amu's Papa replied.

"Well, we're okay now and we were just about to head up stairs to sleep…", Amu replied, " Only thing is that you scared us, Papa".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, by the way, the letter from Seiyo Academy arrived in the evening so its on the dinning room's table.", yawned Amu's Papa as he walked out of the living, back upstairs to his bedroom.

When Amu's Papa was out of site, Ikuto got up from off the couch and trudged up the stairs to go and sleep. He decided that it was too late to walk home so he thought that he could crash at Amu's for another night.

"Oh my god! My letter has finally arrived!", Amu happily said as she did her happy dance around the couch in the dark.

This letter hopefully contained her acceptance letter to the high school of her choice; which Ikuto also attended.

As Amu was still doing her happy dance, she noticed that Ikuto wasn't here but half way up the stairs to her bedroom. Amu stopped her happy dance and walked after Ikuto up the stairs.

"Ikuto wait up for me!, Don't leave me in the dark alone", Amu said as she climbed the stairs carefully in order not to stump her toe on the edge of the step.

When Amu finally reached her room, Ikuto was already in her bed sound asleep. 'Gosh, it's so late, I better go to sleep as well', Amu thought while she wasted no time in putting her pyjamas on in her room. Before she changed she made sure that Ikuto was out cold sleeping.

Amu climbed into her bed and got comfortable under the covers. She fluffed her pillow and nuzzled her face in it and sighed in contentment. After a couple of minutes Amu also fell sound asleep. After she fell asleep Ikuto's arm went around her in a hug. He was such a hugger, even in his sleep.

* * *

**_FlingFling: How was it?? Good, bad , horrible?? .. lol It's been so long I don't know now.. but you guys will tell me though...Flaming is ALWAYS welcome :). Every Review COUNTS!! :D_**

**_Ikuto: It was a good make up story :) *hugs*_**

**_Amu: It was actually a bit funny :)_**

**_FlingFling: An actual compliment from Amu O_o...... Anyways.. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!.. Have a good one.. XD.. And i see FF changed my sexy green button to a sexy orange speech bubble now.. so don't forget to press it before leaving.. ;) _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**FlingFling: Hey Guys... I'm back... :) I have finally finished all of my examsss! WOOHOO!.. Anyways I changed the grammar and spelling.. so it's a lot better than before. :) Thanks for reviewing it's always appreciated :)... The Next chapter will be carefully written and more info. will be given then.. Love you guys! :)**_

**_Anyways here's the Disclaimer!- I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THEIR CHARACTERS,so please do not sue me cuz i don't have any moooney... I do however own my Original Character, Atsushi Takato.. XD... Wooo I own something finallyyyyy :D ... lol I hope you guys enjoyy! :D I also do not own Lady Gaga's Song Bad Romance, or Toy Box's Song Best Friends... I also want you guys when reading the lyrics for both songs, to pull up the videos on You tube .. It will make it all the more hilarious XD...So sit back and relax and enjoy! Teeehheee ^^ _**

**_(Originally posted on 26/4/2010.)_**

_**CHAPTER SIX: Huh? A New Sensei!**_

_

* * *

_

**4 Days Later…**

It was 7:30 a.m and like always Amu was still in bed sleeping away her day. She was so deep in her sleep that she never heard her alarm clock go off. It was the last day of Junior High where they would break for Spring break and after the Spring break she would be off to Seiyo Academy; since the letter she received, told her that she got accepted. Seiyo Academy is the school Ikuto attends, where Amu will soon attend.

The sunlight was peering through her curtains, which blared into her eyes making her stir out of her sleep. She slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her alarm clock on the stand near her bed. Her eyes widen at the time, which was 7:10 a.m. and somehow rolled out of bed in a very unusual manner but nevertheless got herself out of bed in a matter of seconds. She rushed to the bathroom and did her morning routine quickly. In a matter of minutes she rushed out of the bathroom. She was running around in her room only in her undies looking for her uniform.

"Geez, where did I put my uniform…. I swear I rested in on my chair, right after I got home yesterday", Amu said to herself and she franticly searched the room.

Amu was still searching for her uniform when her cell phone rang. Her ring tone was "Best Friends", because Ikuto was the one who fixed her ring tone to that particular song. She also knew it was him who was calling since they would normally walk together to school around this time, 7:30 a.m. but today it looked as though she would have to catch up later with him. Another reason, was that it was her special ring tone for Ikuto. Since he was making fun of her ring tone and just to spit him she fixed that ring tone just for him; but really and truly they were the best of friends.

_~~~~~ RING TONE~~~~~_

_Who ha! Who ha! _

_Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_Na Na nanana nanananananaaa!_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_He's my best friend best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too…_

_~~~~~ END OF RING TONE~~~~~_

Amu picked up her cell before it finished playing the whole song.

" Hey, Amu speaking,", Amu answered in her diplomatic yet cheerful voice even though she was busy looking for her clothes.

" Hey, Amu where are you? I'm waiting still you know…", Ikuto said glancing at his watch.

" I'm gonna be late, so you go on to school… I just can't find my bloody uniform..", Amu said in an exasperated tone.

Ikuto being his usual perverted self this morning had the most infamous question to ask his little Strawberry. 'She would most definitely turn red', Ikuto thought which graced a small smile to his boyish yet handsome features.

" So you must be just in your underwear, does it match?", Ikuto said seductively in a smooth tone.

" HENN- TAI!, Tha—tss none of your business!... Anyways See you later!", Amu shouted with bright red cheeks that could've competed with her pink hair.

" Ok. Ok...", Ikuto chuckled, flipping his cell shut and started walking towards school.

She flipped her cell shut finally having found her uniform in her closet on a hanger. She tossed her cell in her bag for school and rushed to put on her skirt and blouse for school. She managed to put on her knee-high socks and shoes as she made her way out of her room. She ran down the stairs with her school bag in hand and ran in the kitchen to grab a piece of toast before heading out the door.

" Morning!", Amu greeted her parents and her little sister, Ami, as she grabbed a piece of toast off the plate on the dinning table.

She placed the lightly buttered slice of toast into her mouth and started munching on it.

" G'morning Amu", Mama and Ami replied.

" Goooooddd Morning My little Sparrow!", Papa said in his usual cheerful voice and signature stance with his hands up showing his exuberance for his little sparrow.

Amu was half way out the front door when she gulped down the last piece her toast and said her goodbyes to her parents and little sister.

" Byeee everyone!", Amu shouted to her parents and little sister.

Amu closed her front door and started sprinting to school. While sprinting, she glanced on her watch and grumbled. 'I only have 10 minutes to make it to school', Amu thought as she started to sprint faster.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Amu was bending over holding her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath, panting in the hallway. She made it just in time before the bell rang for her morning classes, 8:00 a.m. When she finally caught her breath, she saw the principal, Tsukasa- san walking down the hallway with a new guy who looked to be in his early twenties. 'Probably a new teacher', Amu assumed in her thoughts.

With seeing her principal, that was her cue to enter her classroom. Nikaido- sensei was pacing up and down speaking to the class, who were going to enter high school. Amu swiftly walked towards her seat while holding in her breath. When she got to her seat, she let out a sigh of relief thinking that she was in the safe zone but obviously Nikaido-sensei is much sharper than he looks.

" Hinamori-san You're late.", Nikaido-sensei stated as he turned to face her with his signature smile.

"Gomen", Amu replied apologetically, as she stood up abruptly.

" I hope you aren't going to be late for school regularly when you reach to high school", reprimanded Nikaido-sensei.

" Absolutely not!", answered Amu with red cheeks from her embarrassment.

" Hai, Hai", Nikaido-sensei replied waving his hand in an up and down formation to signify that she could have a seat.

After Amu took her seat again, she looked over to her sensei and thought that Nikaido-sensei's attire for school has always been sloppy to say the least but today he had on a well pressed suit and his tie was actually on properly and not slackened. Though it was his usual attire, brown slacks and jacket along with his infamous red tie along with a white dress shirt.

Amu was very curious as to why Nikaido- sensei was properly dressed, so she raised her hand to ask her sensei a question. As Nikaido-sensei was lecturing his students he noticed that Amu's hand was in the air.

"Yes, Hinamori-san, What is your question?", asked Nikaido-sensei with his usual smile.

"Well, how come you're so well dressed, no offence, but normally you're a bit sloppy. Is today a special occasion or something?", Amu asked in all innocence.

Nikaido-sensei didn't take offence at Amu's question but rather a joke.

He chuckled a bit and answered, "Yes, a new sensei is coming in to meet his new high school students. He's from Seiyo Academy. He'll just come in for a bit and get to know his new students. That's why I look presentable as you so put it.", Nikaido-sensei said with a smile.

"Oh! Ok", Amu replied.

Nikaido-sensei started lecturing again about how tough it was going to be in High School and that it was going to be a whole new atmosphere that we were to hopefully get used to after the second week of attending high school. However, before he could continue on his rant, Nikaido-sensei was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked at the door and saw that the High school teacher was here finally.

" Hai hai, come in", Nikaido said with his usual exuberance.

As the young guy walked in all the girls went gaga, and you could hear all the guys groan as he entered the classroom looking all confident and handsome. This high school teacher looked about in his early twenties and looked to be 6 feet tall maybe an inch or two beneath 6 feet but the girls could rather care less. He also had a rather toned and average build as it could be seen from the attire he wore. This guy was sporting a pair of black Vans and a pair of black denim jeans which fitted his long yet toned legs along with a dark blue button-up dress shirt leaving the most top button loosened around his neck, giving him the casual yet working look. This dark blue dress shirt complemented his pale yet milky white complexion as it accentuated his facial features a bit more. It also made his complexion look a bit sun-kissed. His dark blue button-up dress shirt hugged his upper torso enough that most of the girls in the class could have seen that he worked out on a regular basis. He had short black hair which was spiked, complementing his beautiful emerald eyes. He also had some slight stubble that adorned his cute baby cheeks which was just a thin line running across his jaw line, chin and a light moustache giving off a five o'clock shadow. This teacher's baby cheeks were a bit red giving off that he was a bit nervous meeting his new students that were soon to attend Seiyo Academy.

After the girls gave him a once over again, Nikaido-sensei cleared his throat before he began to speak.

" As you all know, this young man from Seiyo Academy has arrived today to introduce himself and as well as get acquainted with his new students", he said. Nikaido-sensei turned to the high school teacher and asked, "Well would you care to introduce yourself to the class?".

" Umm Ok..", replied the teacher hesitantly but took a deep breath and began, " Well my name is Atsushi Takato, but you can call me Atsushi-sensei. I know you may not be comfortable in saying my first name, but Hey! I prefer to be addressed informally so that you will think of me as your "friend" so that you can come to when you are facing problems. I also hope that next term that we all can become friends and learn a lot together".

'Atsushi-sensei seems nice', Amu thought as she glanced out of the window.

While Amu was peering through the window, a girl in the back raised her hand, which meant she had a question to ask. Atsushi-sensei saw the girl at the back and nodded his head in approval to ask her question.

"Soo, What is your age? You only look a few years older than us", asked the girl at the back of the classroom blushing slightly.

Amu turned around to face Atsushi-sensei to hear his answer after hearing the question being asked.

'It is actually pretty true, he does look like he's just a few years older than us', Amu thought while playing with a strand of her pink bubble gum hair between her fingers.

Atsushi started to chuckle at the question asked. He ran his hand through his spiky hair to try and compose himself before he replied.

"Well, how old do you think I am?, Anyone can guess.. After, then I will tell you who was the closest.", Atsushi - sensei said with a charming smile to the class.

In his opinion he really didn't think that the question was inappropriate, actually he thought it was extremely hilarious.

"You're actually going to tell the students your age?", asked a dumbfounded Nikaido-sensei.

Atsushi shook his head in disbelief and answered, "Well it's nothing to be ashamed of, 'The older the person, the wiser', that's what I always say".

The teens in the class just started to laugh at Nikaido-sensei's embarrassment. Atsushi-sensei was very cool, that he told the class to quiet down and they did, with some slight giggling here and there but it was mostly quiet.

After the class quieted down he asked, "Are you ready to guess my age?".

"Yeahhhhhh!", the class chimed together, while Amu just shook her head in agreement. After all she had her cool and spicy façade to keep up among her peers. The only person that could see through it was Ikuto.

The class room was getting noisy as all the kids started to shout random ages that they thought were Atusushi-sensei's real age.

"You're 28", one girl shouted from the other side of the classroom. Atsushi just shook his he 'no' in repsonse.

"You're 25", a little girl said, who was sitting the front of the class. Atsushi- sensei just shook his head 'no' in response again.

"You're 33", one boy at the back of the classroom said snickering with his friends surrounding him.

"I wish I was that age, but we can't always get what we want now, can we?", Atsushi-sensei commented and smirked at the boy's reaction.

The boy thought that Atsushi would have been insulted instead he turned it around on the boy. The young boy felt totally embarrassed. After the outburst, the class continued to guess.

"You're 29", another girl said who was situated in the middle of the class. Once again Atsushi-sensei shook his head 'no'.

After most students guessed all wrongly, Amu decided to give it a shot.

"You must be 23 then", Amu said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Atsushi-sensei was having a lot of fun with his students until he realised that one young lady guessed right.

"Yeah, you're right! I am 23 years old", grinned Atsushi-sensei. He began again, "What's your name?".

"It's Amu Hinamori, sensei", Amu replied back giving a slight smile.

"Ah, I have seen your name on my list for my class. I get to be your homeroom teacher next term", he said as a matter of fact.

Most of the girls in the class turned around to face Amu, as they glared at her jealously. 'Wow, I guess the others wished they were in my place', Amu thought shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't care, but really and truly she was just gushing on the inside with excitement. 'Finally I got a cool sensei', Amu thought glancing out the window once again with a smile.

Atsushi-sensei continued talking with class and got to know more of the students as he called out his register. Some of the girls that were called to be in his class were obviously excited and showed it. Atsushi-sensei just chuckled at the sight and continued on with what he had to say to them.

While Atsushi-sensei continued on, Amu drifted to her thoughts about what she would do with Ikuto during Spring break.

**LAST BELL OF THE TERM**

As the bell sounded, everyone in Amu's class got up and screamed with joy, as it was their last day at Middle school. Amu got up from her seat, picked up her bag and walked towards the exit of her class when Atsushi-sensei called her name.

" Hinamori-san wait, I need to talk to you for a sec", Atsushi-sensei said.

Amu stopped in her tracks, turned around and sighed, "Yeah?", she answered.

"Is something the matter? You were quite quiet in class, you weren't participating much", he said as a matter of fact.

Amu's eyes widen and blushed red from embarrassment, "Umm.. I was just lost in my thoughts", Amu said fiddling with her clothes. She really didn't think that Atsushi-sensei knew that she wasn't paying any attention to what he said in class.

Atsushi-sensei chuckled, looking at Amu's embarrassed state, "Looks can be deceiving, Hinamori-san", he said with a smile taking in her reaction from confusion then to relief.

"Well I 'm sorry sensei, I will try and pay attention next time in class.", Amu said smiling while she walked out the class to meet Ikuto.

"Okay, Bye!", Atsushi-sensei said waving slightly leaving the classroom as well.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Amu walked down the front steps of Middle school for her very last time, she heaved a sigh, remembering all the good and bad times she had here. She also could remember her very first day of Middle School, Ikuto was there even though she said she could walk to school by herself.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Amu woke up very early and excited that she was finally going to school with Ikuto. Ikuto was in his second year of Middle school. Ikuto was also very happy to have his best friend attending school with him also. _

'_At least I will know at least someone there', she thought as she dressed in her new uniform for school. _

_When she finished dressing, she went downstairs to have breakfast with her family. Her family gushed their "Good-mornings" to her. After she had breakfast, she marched out the front door confident and happy._

_She wasn't going to meet up with Ikuto today because she said she wanted to walk alone to school as a Middle schooler should._

_10 MINUTES LATER_

_She stood up at the front of her Middle School's entrance, petrified to the spot. She could barely make it up the stairs towards the entrance. She was shivering tremendously but it was not from the cold but from being scared and nervous. _

_She stood there quivering for about 5 minutes until a familiar tap on the shoulder woke her up from her trance. That familiar tap was from none other than Ikuto. He was there standing behind her with a sympathetic smile and soft sapphire eyes._

"_It's gonna be okay, Amu", he said with a smile and took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze of reassurance. _

_Amu totally forgot of her present problems and just nodded her head as Ikuto led her up the stairs. Amu was so glad that Ikuto still met her at school, if Ikuto didn't show up, sooner or later she probably would have been there standing until the bell rang for classes to begin. Ikuto was always there for her even when she refused his help._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'He's always there for me', Amu thought with a smile as she walked down the paved pathway to the Sakura tree, where they always meet under.

When she reached, she saw that Ikuto was leaning on the trunk of the tree, with his hair covering his eyes, making him look cute.

'He's prolly sleeping', Amu thought with a smile.

As she reached the tree, she stood up on the pathway instead of going under the tree to meet him and shouted to him, "Hey! Ikuto! Wakeeeee uppppp! It's time to go home", she said giggling a bit.

Ikuto raised his head, and smiled at his little strawberry. Her voice sounded so carefree, this was due to the fact that today, started both of their Spring breaks before the new term started. Amu would be attending Seiyo Academy with him also, starting next term.

"I'm awake you knooowwww!", Ikuto said in a whiny voice.

"Well let's go! Let's go through the park today", she said happily, making her eyes sparkle with freedom.

" 'Kay..", Ikuto said walking down to meet Amu on the pathway and took her hand in his; with this he started walking towards the park.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

After they finally reached the park, both Ikuto and Amu were having so much fun. Somehow during the walk to the park, Amu took her pink I-pod from her bag and started playing random songs while singing along with it.

So far she sang Tik Tok while dancing along with the beat. She looked so hilarious that Ikuto was laughing so much his cheeks were red. Amu was happy school finished, that she didn't care that she looked funny while dancing. She was just happy that school was over.

As Tik Tok finished playing, Bad Romance started to play. Amu started singing while doing random dance moves from the video she saw.

_Bad Romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want it bad_  
_Your bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_'Cause you're a criminal_  
_As long as your mine_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love, uhh_

_I want your psycho_  
_Your vertigo stick_  
_Want you in my room_  
_When your baby is sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)_  
_I want it bad_  
_Your bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_move that bitch crazy_  
_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_move that bitch crazy_  
_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_move that bitch crazy_  
_Work-work fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a freak bitch baby_

While she was singing that verse, Amu started swaying her hips, trying to imitate a model walking down the catwalk. Ikuto was behind of Amu watching all that she did, while she was turning and twisting all over the place. Ikuto was laughing so loudly that his sides started to hurt, but he continued nevertheless. Amu saw that Ikuto was having a good time and didn't care that he was laughing at her and she continued singing. She also started walking backwards to sing this part to Ikuto for the fun of it.

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ton revenge_  
_Je veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends..._

As Amu was singing, she bumped into a person making her stop as she was about to fall forward.

"Oooommmph..", Amu said while her back collided with a strong masculine chest.

The guy held her elbows to prevent her from falling. Amu was very grateful that she didn't fall forward because he held her arms for support.

Ikuto was a little ways behind but he ran up when he saw that his little strawberry was about to fall.

" Hey Amu, I didn't know that you knew French", Atsushi-sensei said because all he heard was the French part of the verse.

" Huh?", Amu said a bit dazed as she turned around to face her sensei since she recognised his voice.

"Je parle le français aussi!", Atsushi said with a light smile.

" Huh?, I don't speak French, I was just singing some lines from a song", Amu said feeling a bit embarrassed that he heard her sing.

Ikuto was by Amu's side already, glaring at the older guy, who Ikuto recognised as Atsushi-sensei. He never really liked him much.

"Oh, Hi Ikuto-san! I didn't know you and Amu were friends", Atsushi-sensei said.

"Well, yeah, we're the best of friends", Ikuto said in a matter of fact tone of voice while unconsciously he placed his hand around Amu's hand tightly. It was the weirdest reflex of his.

"I didn't know you spoke French, Atsushi-sensei", Amu said with a confused voice ignoring the fact that Ikuto was holding her hand. In her opinion she didn't find that was odd, but Atsushi-sensei was wise and saw that Ikuto was being a bit jealous with him.

Atsushi-sensei chuckled, "Well if you paid attention in class, you would've heard that I am half French", he said with a smirk.

"Oh! Well next time I will, but Ikuto and I have to get home for dinner", Amu said with understanding as she understood now why Atsushi-sensei was speaking French with her.

" Oh ok, Well Au revoir, See you next term. Enjoy your Spring break", Atsushi-sensei said with a wink before leaving Ikuto and Amu.

"Good riddance", Ikuto mumbled under his breath while pulling Amu with him towards home.

"What did you say?", Amu said innocently looking up to Ikuto.

" It was nothing", Ikuto replied giving her a small yet delicate smile.

As they walked home, their afternoon was filled with so much happiness and laughter that Amu thought this was a great start to her Spring break. So Ikuto and Amu walked home hand in hand, laughing and joking around with each other.

* * *

**_FlingFling: Sooo how was it? Acceptable?.. ^^... Anyways FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS GOOD, plus many reviewsss. I am starting to put up Review Quotas.. so 10 reviews before the next chapter.. Did you all like my new characterr? Do telllll .. *sits anxiously* XD... It's good to be free from school.. XD..! So don't forget to Review...! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Perverted Best Friend**

**FlingFling: Hey Minna! So sorry that I haven't updated in practically in a year's time. BUT this chapter will make it up to everyone! ^^ Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing they give me the energy to write and your opinons on what I can do better! =D Secondly, this is filled with lots of Amuto fluff and their relationship from best friends have jump started a bit. XD I got all the foundation that I wanted and now I can start on their relationship. Lastly, I hope you guys enjoy it lots! Oh yeah make sure you listen to the song! ^^ hehehehe**

**Anyways here is the disclaimer: FlingFling does not own Shugo Chara because if she did it would have ended a lot better in the anime. I also do not own the song Strawberry Kisses by Nikki Webster ... I do however own my Original Character, Atsushi Takato.. =D (Happy B'day) Just realised it has been a year since I created this character =D So sit back, relax and enjoy! Teeehheee ^^ **

**_-Posted on April 26, 2011._**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Spring Break Plans**_

It was the third day of Spring Break, and both Ikuto and Amu were bored out of their minds. They were in Amu's room on the bed just lying down and looking at the ceiling.

Amu sighed, "I am so bored Ikuto. Let's do something."

"Hmmm…," Ikuto mused as he sat up on Amu's bed.

He scanned the room looking for something that would occupy their time. Ikuto's eyes drifted to Amu's pink I-pod and speakers; and a devilish smirk graced his features. He got off the bed and walked towards the I-pod and connected it to the speakers.

"How about you sing a song," smirked Ikuto.

"That's your big idea?" stated Amu.

When she looked into Ikuto's eyes, there was a certain sparkle that tugged at her heart strings; though she really didn't notice this feeling. She sighed and got up from her bed.

"Fine, but I will choose the song," Amu said and stuck her tongue out at him.

She got up from her bed and made her way to her pink I-pod. She scrolled through her playlist and selected one of her favourite songs.

As the song started to play, Amu started to run her fingers through her pink hair. She walked towards her dresser and picked up her hair brush. Amu started to sing into her hair brush looking energetically into Ikuto's eyes.

_I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Come on  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Oh-Oh  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses_

_Yeah-Yeah_

_From the bottom of my heart_  
_Boy I've gotta tell you this_

She pressed her hand to her chest for effect and then pointed to Ikuto. She continued to sing while running her hands in her hair for effect and sultriness.

_Since the day we've been apart_  
_You're the only one I miss_

_I'm like a tree with no roots_  
_I just can't live without you, yeah yeah_

_Thought we were just a summer romance_  
_nothing but a passing fling_

_Seemed my heart had other plans_  
_now I'm a puppet on a string_

When Amu sang this piece, she took her make-shift microphone and combed her hair then threw the brush on the bed; then she did the funniest thing that Ikuto ever saw. She was making funny puppet movements. Ikuto couldn't contain his laughter and fell back onto the bed, laughing his guts out.  
_  
Don't leave me dangling out there  
boy can't you tell how much I care  
still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh_

_I've been missing_  
_your strawberry kisses_  
_coz nothing's as sweet_  
_the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing_  
_my strawberry kisses_  
_could fly through the wind_  
_to you from me_

Amu laughed interrupting the song temporarily before continuing singing the song properly. She sang while walked over to her closet, she opened it to find a white fluffy scarf that she wrapped around her neck dramatically.

_There's no question at all_  
_boy, your tops on my list_

_I'm falling head over toes_  
_at the thought of your lips_

_I know you're crying no no_  
_can't write those pretty words to show_  
_me how you feel deep inside - but oh-oh_

_I've been missing_  
_your strawberry kisses_  
_coz nothing's as sweet_  
_the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing_  
_my strawberry kisses_  
_could fly through the wind_  
_to you from me_  
_I know what I'll do_  
_once I find you_  
_you're gonna make me your girl_  
_you're gonna be mine_  
_even if I gotta search this whole world_

She eventually took the scarf from around her neck and twirled it around Ikuto, causing him to laugh from her maniacal actions.

_I've been missing_  
_your strawberry kisses_  
_coz nothing's as sweet_  
_the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing_  
_my strawberry kisses_  
_could fly through the wind_  
_to you from me_

_I've been missing_  
_your strawberry kisses_  
_coz nothing's as sweet_  
_the taste still drives me crazy_

She eventually pulled Ikuto off the bed and started to dance with him. They were having so much fun that they didn't care if someone came in and saw them acting like fools; but those who don't care, always have the most fun.

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy  
_

Ikuto was out of breath and came back to watch Amu finish off the song. 'This is priceless,' he thought with his infamous smirk.

_I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing_  
_my strawberry kisses_  
_could fly through the wind_  
_to you from me_

As Amu sang the last note of the song she tripped over her feet and fell on top of Ikuto. They fell back just giggling away their time; and Amu thought that this was going to be boring but it was way more entertaining than she thought.

"That was so much fun, Ikuto!" she squealed.

"Yeah it was entertaining," Ikuto said with a smirk.

While they were catching their breaths, Amu's cell started to ring, and she got up and went over to her desk and answered it.

"Hello?" Amu answered.

"Hey Amu, its Rima," the other person replied.

Before Amu could even get to greet Rima, she started talking.

"Have you guys made any plans for the spring break yet?" asked Rima.

"Unfortunately no, do you have something to do?" Amu asked intrigued.

"Yes, I do." Rima said with a smirk. "Do you guys want to come to my parents' beach house for the week?"

"Definitely, let me ask my parents," she replied giddily.

"Oh and wait if they ask for a chaperone, tell them my cousin Michel will be there." Rima said.

"Okay, I will call you back later!" Amu said before hanging up.

After she hung up, she ran out her room without informing Ikuto what Rima told her; so he just followed her out of the room.

~~XxX~~

Amu came whisking into the kitchen where her Mama was preparing dinner. She halted just before crashing into her Mama.

"Whoa, what's got you all hyped?" Amu's mama asked.

"Rima invited me and Ikuto to her parents' beach house for the week. Can I go please?" asked Amu.

Ikuto arrived in the kitchen when Amu told her parents about Rima's invite. 'Oh, that sounds good,' he thought stretching like a lazy cat. He walked over to the table and picked up a plump plum, and rubbed it on his shirt before taking a bite out of it.

"As long as there will be an adult there," Mama replied.

"Yeah, Rima said that her cousin, Michel will be there!" exclaimed Amu. "Plus Ikuto will be there too."

"Good point. Just make sure you play safe." her Mama said.

"Yay!" Amu said happily, twirling around the room.

~~XxX~~

"They said yes!" Amu squealed over the phone to Rima.

"Okay, well you guys can come tomorrow."

"Where is it?"

"In Kyoto, I will text you the details tomorrow," Rima said before hanging up.

Amu flipped her phone shut, before sitting on the edge of her bed. This was definitely going to be interesting. She hadn't been in Kyoto in two years, and she doubted that it stayed the same from the last time she had been there. Since Ikuto heard about the trip he went home to get clothes for the week in Kyoto; this was a first in a long time since her room was this silent. It kind of worried her that someone could sneak up on her and said person could scare the hell out of her.

She shook her mind clear of any dubious thoughts and then began to rummage through her closet for her bikinis and board shorts; not that these were her only choice of clothing going with her. While tumbling through her closet, she found the cutest pink bikini at the back of her closet that was given as a birthday gift. She never wore it since she never got an opportunity to go to the pool or beach as of late. If Amu's memory served her right, it was Ikuto that gave it to her just to tease her senselessly.

_~~Flashback~~_

_It was nearly midnight when Amu finally came up to her room to get some sleep. It had been a fun filled day that ended up making her so exhausted. She opened her bedroom door, and flicked on the light. When she flicked on the light, she saw the cutest gift bag on her bed and walked towards it. She removed the wrapping tissue from the bag and what she saw in it, made her birthday better. There was a card from Ikuto and underneath it, a pink bikini set. Amu was more fascinated with the card and what it contained. Ikuto rarely was a writer; he was more of a musician. She tore the envelope open and took the card out and read it._

_Happy Birthday Amu:_

_Sorry I couldn't make it… Stupid detention and school! Anyways here's your gift to make it up. _

_Love Ikuto._

_P.S. I hope the top doesn't fall off your *cough* chest. *wink wink* _

_~~End of Flashback~~_

She giggled at the memory even though she was upset, flustered and embarrassed all at the same; at that hidden insult, but that was Ikuto for you. He always teased her for some inane reason but that was how their friendship worked.

She could definitely pull off this bikini now, and she was going to get back at him for his teasing, if it was the last thing she did.

Before Ikuto left, they decided that they would take the train to Kyoto. Amu was just happy that they had something to do during their Spring break. She could feel that this break was going to be different, but a good different.

Amu didn't know how right she was, this break was going to be one of a kind.

~~XxX~~

The train ride was just an hour long but during the ride to Kyoto Ikuto got really bored. He started to tug on Amu's bubble gum hair.

"Ikuto stop pulling my hair," Amu whined making Ikuto's ears hurt.

"But I wanna," he replied dragging his words out long. "I am bored and your hair is entertaining me."

"You're hurting me," Amu said exasperated while sticking her tongue out at him.

Ikuto just chuckled and stopped pulling Amu's bubble gum locks, and stared out the window looking at the passing scenery. He really was bored; and he even turned to flipping through a magazine that Amu brought along to read on the train. Eventually, they arrived at Kyoto station.

"I'm never going to go to Kyoto again, that was so long," Ikuto whined as they got off the train.

"Stop being a baby and come on, let's hurry up!" Amu teased.

"Fine," Ikuto said with a smirk.

They left the station with smiles on their faces and laughter in the air. This was going to be an interesting Spring break.

~~XxX~~

Amu read her text message over again just to make sure that it was the right address; she exchanged glances from her phone and the house in front of her, the exterior of the house was so gorgeous that Amu and Ikuto had to stare for a little while longer before walking to the front door.

Rima said that they just had to walk in since the front door will be opened for them, and that's just what Amu did; she opened the front door and walked in.

"Rima!" exclaimed a happy Amu as they walked into Rima's parents' beach house.

Ikuto walked in behind Amu and closed the front door. He looked around Rima's place and it was even gorgeous inside. He dropped his baggage by the front door and went in further to explore the beach house. Guess he never heard of 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

"We're in the kitchen Amu!" Rima shouted from the other room.

Amu could faintly smell the aroma of Italian food being cooked. It started to make her mouth water and her tummy grumble.

"We? Who else is here?" Amu asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen.

"My cousin, who else?" Rima said as a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah," Amu giggled dumbly.

Amu turned around the corner before coming into the kitchen. When Rima said that her cousin was coming she didn't expect that Michel would have been a man.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she didn't expect to see Atsushi-sensei with Rima. She was confused to see her sensei at Rima's beach house.

"Hey Amu," he greeted.

"Hi," Amu replied with a blank expression.

"Whoa, you look so surprised." chuckled Michel. "I thought Rima told you guys that I will be your 'chaperone' for Spring Break?"

"I thought her cousin would have been a girl…," Amu said with that deadpan expression.

"'Michel' is French for Michael," he said the paused. "I'm half French remember?"

"But I thought your name was Atsushi… not Michel," Amu said.

Rima interrupted Atsushi before he could answer Amu's question, "I like his middle name better… I always call him that."

"Oh okay,"

"Yes she does… I have yet to figure out why though," Atsushi said smiling lightly.

"I just like it." Rima explained.

"I smell food cooking," Ikuto said, walking into the kitchen; only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Ikuto!" Atsushi said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto bluntly asked. "I thought your cousin, Michel, was coming, where is she?"

Atsushi just chuckled as he scratched the side of his head.

"I'm Michel, it's French for Michael," replied Michel.

Ikuto had a 'What the hell' expression on his face. All this time he was thinking that Rima's cousin would have been a young woman not a young man.

The whole room was quiet after Michel gave everyone the information about him name, everything was sinking into their minds.

Atsushi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, but it didn't work; there was still some awkwardness in the room. While the room was filled with this awkwardness, the timer went off jolting everyone out of their thoughts.

"Who wants some lasagne?" Atsushi said while bending over to reach into the oven for the casserole dish.

As he took the dish out and placed it on the kitchen counter top. The heat from the lasagne was evaporating from the top and the cheese melted perfectly on the pasta. It had a crisp golden colour.

"Wow, that looks good Michel," Rima exclaimed.

"Yes it does, I didn't know you could cook too?" Amu said happily inhaling the delicious aroma, making her mouth water further.

"Yeah me neither," Ikuto said with some distain in his voice.

"Of course I can!" Atsushi replied happily.

"Come on let's eat while it's hot," Atsushi said while he started cutting the lasagne in squares.

~~XxX~~

After eating such a lovely dinner, everyone have an extremely good night's rest. Each person got their own room but somehow Ikuto ended up in Amu's room later that night. He was like a lost cat looking for his owner.

The sun was at its highest when Atsushi came to check up on the kids. He was making sure the kids were doing fine and it was probably time for them to get up.

It was midday already, and the day was going to continue with or without them. Who would want to sleep away their day when they can have fun on the beach? He surely wasn't going to let them sleep in any further. He was going to make sure everyone had fun.

He walked into each individual's room and pulled the blinds aside to let in the glare and heat of the sun into the rooms. When he walked into Ikuto's room it didn't surprise him much that he wasn't present in the room. He knew very well where he ended up sleeping. He chuckled at the thought of those two not noticing their feeling for each other. Rima did mention to him that this was one of the purposes for this beach trip and him being present. He had no idea what his devilish cousin had planned for him, but whatever it was, he knew it might not end well.

With those thoughts in his head, Atsushi walked out the empty room and sauntered off to wake the last two persons in the house. He reached Amu's and knocked on the door, he was a chivalrous man after all. He waited a few minutes and didn't receive an answer, so he turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. Atsushi saw the two "kids" in bed cuddling away in their sleep. He stifled an awe and chuckle and as he walked to towards the blinds. As he pushed the blinds aside to reveal the piercing bright and hot sun into the room, all he heard were gasps and groans of displeasure.

"Time to get up sleepy heads," Atsushi said in a sing song voice with a Cheshire cat smirk.

Amu sat up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes, while Ikuto threw the sheets over his head and nuzzled his face more into his pillow. Even though Amu wished she could sleep in more, the sun was too enticing to just sleep away the day.

"Come on Ikuto, let's get up and enjoy the day," Amu said while jumping out of bed with a new found energy.

"Nah, I think I will catch a few more winks of sleep," Ikuto said nuzzling his face more into the pillow and his eyes fluttering close.

"Okay but you're missing out," Amu said as she went into the bathroom to do her morning routine.

While this happened, Atsushi left the bickering yet to be couple alone. He woke them up and that was fine enough for him.

~~XxX~~

Amu and Rima were out on the beach playing around with the sand. Both girls were in bikinis that complemented their physique. Amu had a pink bikini that Ikuto gave her and it complemented her complexion well; while Rima decided to go with a much brighter colour, orange and it suited her completely.

While the waves were gently rolling in, the girls sat on the shore feeling the warmth on their skins while the sea water gently brushed their toes. Atsushi was under a palm tree just sitting in a loose white t-shirt and a pair of black board shorts, while enjoying the cool breeze kissing his skin. The breeze also ruffled his hair giving him a relaxed look.

"Michel come on, let's go swimming!" Rima shouted to her cousin.

"In a bit Rima," Michel said pausing for a bit before continuing. "I am gonna get something to drink, do you girls want anything?"

Both girls looked at each and then back to Atsushi and answered together; "Nope."

"Okay I'll be back and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," as he said the last part he looked directly at Rima giving her the 'Don't do anything' stare.

Rima just smirked and stuck her tongue out at him and waved 'Bye Bye' to her cousin.

As Atsushi stood up and made his way to the house, he passed Ikuto who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he chuckled a bit before greeting him.

"Morning sleepy head," Atsushi said chuckling at the morning part since it was practically afternoon time.

"Yo," Ikuto replied now stretching his muscles out.

"The girls are down by the beach, I gonna be back in a bit," he paused then continued. "I'm getting something to drink, do you want something?"

"Nope,"

"'Kay."

~~XxX~~

"Ahhhh Ikuto," Amu giggled while trying to paddle in the water to get away from Ikuto.

"Come back here!" Ikuto shouted going after Amu in the water.

Running in the sea was a huge difficulty, but Ikuto and Amu were having a blast trying to catch one another. While they were splashing water on each other, Rima and Michel were doing laps and enjoying the combination of both of the coolness of the water and warmth of the sun. It was quite relaxing.

Rima finished swimming her laps and decide to play a trick on Amu; maybe it would spark both Ikuto's and Amu's budding romance. She was going to hold her breath under water and grab Amu's ankle, even though she wasn't happy that she was going to do it. She was going to let Atsushi in on the plan so he could distract Ikuto while she tried to execute her plan. Hopefully, when they looked back on this they would just laugh about it, but for now Amu would stay oblivious to the fact that Rima was the so called 'sea predator'.

Rima paddled over to where Michel was floating at, and whispered in his ear what the plan was.

"Oh my god Rima!" Atsushi said after hearing the plan.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"You could drown her!" he said as a matter of fact.

"Well duh that's the plan Michel," Rima said then paused. She continued saying, "You know they like each other but too dense to realise it, it's time someone play matchmaker."

"Well you have a point,"

"Of course I do," Rima said smugly and gave Michel the thumbs' up sign.

"Uh ok I guess I will distract Ikuto for the time being," Atsushi said mostly to himself.

He was hoping that kami wasn't going to send them for hell for trying to drown someone but it was for a good cause, he just hoped.

Michel swam over to where Ikuto was drifting at and started to make small talk with him; while he was trying to get Ikuto's attention Rima took a huge gulp of air before she dived under water.

"Hey Ikuto, can ya do the back stroke?" Atsushi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" he replied.

"Let see who's faster," Atsushi challenged.

Ikuto being the competitive guy he was could not resist the challenge.

While both guys were trying to see who had the faster back stroke, Amu was going to watch them but as she moved forward something grabbed her ankle and pulled her hard under water. As she was being pulled under water, she voiced a loud piercing scream that made Ikuto's head turn nearly all the way around on his body.

Rima pulled Amu's body towards the deep end and luckily Amu was panicking and trashing all around that she couldn't see Rima. Once Rima pulled Amu towards the deep side, she made a break for it, towards the shore so it looked like she just came back from the beach house when Ikuto brings Amu on the shore.

As Amu was panicking and trashing about in the water, Ikuto rushed towards her to save her. With all that panicking Amu started getting a leg cramp that made her sink further down.

Rima made it to the shore without anyone realising she was the one who caused the turmoil. She saw that Ikuto was already near Amu and was about to dive down to get her, when she realised something. What happened if Ikuto didn't get there in time? How stupid was Rima not to notice that before she did what she did.

Before Rima could even begin panicking, she saw that Ikuto dived for Amu and came back up seconds later with a coughing Amu. A burden of relief was just lifted off both Rima's and Michel's shoulders. Everything went according to what they planned, luckily.

When Ikuto got on shore, he placed Amu gently on the ground and removed some wet strands from her face.

"Are you okay Amu?" he asked franticly. "What happened?"

Ikuto spouted more questions making sure that his little strawberry was okay, as Amu answered each question in the order that he asked them. After a while Amu started to get cold and wanted to go inside to sleep away what happened.

"Can we go inside now, it's cold," Amu asked.

"Yes."

Ikuto wrapped a towel around Amu and picked her up with one of his arms underneath her knees and his other arm cradling her upper body. Amu leaned her head against Ikuto's chest and felt safer and warmer in an instant.

Atsushi and Rima were the only ones left at the beach as Ikuto and Amu went back to the house.

"Rima, I'm never doing that again," he said in an exasperated voice.

"That's okay; see how closer they are now?"

"Yes, we do play a great team of matchmakers," he said with a smirk.

Both Rima and Michel gave each other a high five and started making their way back to the house. As they were leaving the beach, the sun was setting leaving a beautiful orange colour on the horizon. Michel and Rima turned around just in time to see the gorgeous orange red sunset. There wasn't anything better than a beautiful sunset to end an almost fun filled and match- making day.

* * *

**FlingFling: Well how was it? Do tell me! =D Was it just me but as I was editing and reading the food part I got hungry... lol.. Did anyone else? Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! XD I think it was great if I do say so myself. LOL... So Love=Reviews.. and you know what that suggests, please review! =D xoxox *hugs and kisses***


End file.
